A motor vehicle is provided with an air conditioning system for cooling or heating the interior of a vehicle room. As shown in FIG. 1, an air conditioning system includes an air conditioner case 10 and an evaporator 12 installed in the air conditioner case 10. The evaporator 12 is installed in an internal passage 10a of the air conditioner case 10 and is configured to cool an air blown along the internal passage 10a. This enables a cooled air to be introduced into a vehicle room.
The air conditioning system further includes a drainage device 20 configured to discharge condensate water generated on the surface of the evaporator 12. The drainage device 20 includes a hopper-type bottom surface 22 of the air conditioner case 10 configured to receive and collect condensate water falling from the evaporator 12, a drainage port 24 configured to drain the collected condensate water falling on the bottom surface 22 to the outside, and a drainage hose 26 configured to guide and discharge the condensate water drained from the drainage port 24 to the outside of the vehicle room.
The drainage hose 26 extends to the outside of the vehicle room through a through-hole 32 of a dashboard 30. The drainage hose 26 serves to discharge the condensate water drained from the drainage port 24 to the outside of the vehicle room.
Typically, when assembling the drainage hose 26, the base end portion 26a of the drainage hose 26 is fitted to the drainage port 24 of the air conditioner case 10. The distal end portion 26b of the drainage hose 26 is inserted into the through-hole 32 of the dashboard 30 and is drawn to the outside of the dashboard 30. Finally, the distal end portion 26b of the drainage hose 26 is pulled outside the dashboard 30.
In the course of pulling and drawing out the distal end portion 26b of the drainage hose 26 outside the dashboard 30, the drainage hose 26 may be distorted and twisted. This poses a problem in that the drainage hose 26 is clogged due to the twisting phenomenon thereof.
Particularly, the twisting phenomenon of the drainage hose 26 occurs mostly inside the dashboard 30. In this case, a worker who conducts a drawing work outside the dashboard 30 cannot recognize occurrence of the twisting phenomenon of the drainage hose 26. Thus, the drainage hose 26 may be assembled in a twisted state. This leads to a problem in that poor assembly of the drainage hose 26 occurs.
Consequently, there is a possibility that the inner diameter of the drainage hose 26 is reduced or the drainage hose 26 is clogged. As a result, the condensate water is not smoothly drained and the leakage of condensate water may be generated.